The Bounty Hunter
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: Emma Swan, a down-on-her-luck bounty hunter thinks she has the solution to all her problems when she gets a call to bring in her bail-jumping ex-wife, reporter Regina Mills. Emma thinks it will be an easy payday, but Regina quickly escapes to follow a lead on a murder case. Soon both former spouses find themselves working together while on the run for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, so I wasn't planning on posting this until it was complete, but as soon as I watched this movie and started writing this, I couldn't resist. *wicked grin* this is a fic based on the movie The Bounty Hunter. A special thank you goes out to SheriffSwan28 for telling me about this hilarious film and went on about how this was so an Emma & Regina situation lol, (you were right!). I do hope all my readers and followers enjoy this first chapter.**_

* * *

Emma was driving her yellow Volkswagen beetle down a highway one afternoon in the city of Boston. A smile on her face as her thumbs drummed to the music that was playing on her radio. She had taken the career of bounty hunting for some time now, she was very good at it, considering she used to work for the Boston Police Department. Today, she had successfully captured yet another bounty, but this wasn't just any bounty to her- which is why it was so special. Her smile, of course was gone in a matter of minutes as she smelled smoke coming from her car.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked towards the trunk of her car, which was up front, "Gina?" she grew worried as more white smoke began coming out from the edges of the trunk, "Regina? Oh, shit."

She turned her steering wheel slightly to the right, as she began coughing from all the smoke that was now entering her car, ignoring the cars honking behind her as she pulled over to the side of the road, hopping out of her car as quickly as her feet could move her. A giant cloud of white smoke came out as soon as the blonde opened up her trunk, while Regina started making her way out of the trunk with a flair in her hand she had lid up in the trunk as a way to escape. A grunt was heard coming from Emma as she bent down after receiving a direct closed fist punch to her stomach from the brunette.

"Did you really think I was going to stay in there the whole time?" the brunette grabbed on to the collar of the blonde's red leather jacket as she was still bent down from just having her hair punched out of her stomach, while Regina made her entire way out of the trunk while she tossed Emma aside as she made a run for it, while the blonde rolled onto the grass. But, all those years in the police force weren't for nothing, as Emma all but stood up as she ran after the brunette.

"Come back here." the blonde shouted at her, while the brunette kept making a run for it, as much as she could in her heels.

She didn't get very far as Emma ran faster, grunting in the process as she jumped up in the air, catching Regina as they both tumbled on to the grass. She has had many bounties before, but after learning that her ex-wife was the wanted felon she was to bring in, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. There was no way Regina Mills was getting away from her.

* * *

**24 HOURS EARLIER... **

A fourth of July parade was happening near a road that had been closed for such event. A gigantic crowd already gathered around as float after float passed by, decorated with red, white and blue balloons. Emma was leaning up against a public mailbox, keeping an eye on Neal who was dressed up as uncle Sam as he was walking on two tall stilts which were hidden underneath the very long red and white striped pants to go with his outfit. He was all smiles, waving at the crowd, totally unaware that the blonde was keeping a close eye on him. In fact, she was so focused in catching Neal that she neglected the fact that Leroy was keeping a close eye on her within the crowd, who just spotted her and began walking towards her.

"Bingo." Emma grinned as she began moving through the large crowd, while she made her way towards Neal.

"Jackpot." Leroy smirked as he made his way towards the blonde through the crowd.

Emma placed her hands to each corner of her mouth as she shouted towards Neal, "Hey, Sam!"

Neal waved over at the blonde, but his eyes widened as soon as he realized who the blonde was.

"Yeah, you! Come here." Emma began walking as Neal began walking away from her. She groaned as she was caught off guard and came to a halt as Leroy stood before her, "Not now, Leroy. I'm kind of busy."

"You owe my boss money." the shorter man told her.

Emma chuckled, "Hey, I owe everybody money."

She grunted as Leroy threw a punch right to her stomach, making her hunch over, but Emma was quick to punch the man right in the groin, pulling him back up by his jacket, headbutting him and tossing him onto a table that was placed near them and a crowd.

She groaned as she saw Neal running away from her, "You really gonna make me chase you?" she ran as fast as she could, moving between the crowd as she pushed someone out of the way, who thanks to that push fell against a gigantic paper cake on a float, which soon caught fire due to the sparkler the man had been holding, while Neal ran as fast as he could. He climbed into an apartment window, leaving his stilts and pants hanging over the railing as he ran across the apartment, doing all he could to get away from the blonde chasing him. Emma ran into the apartment building, wanting to make her way through the doors, which were locked so she ran back outside as Neal climbed out another window as he ran across the rooftop, quickly running the opposite direction as Emma was already up there, chasing after him again.

Neal came to a stop as he reached the edge of the building, looking down at a police van that was parked just in front of him, he jumped off, only to be surprised that Emma jumped right after him as her arms wrapped around him in mid air. Grunts were heard coming from both of them as their bodies collapsed onto the police van, rolling off of it and onto the pavement.

A group of officers, including the two that were inside the van surrounded both Neal and Emma, guns aimed directly at the pair as they laid separately on the ground.

"Hands behind your head. Now." an officer told the blonde as she laid on the floor flat on her back.

Emma held her hands up, "Take it easy, skippy." she slowly reached for her side pocket of her jeans, handing over her badge of her new found career, "I'm on the job."

The officer reached for her wallet as her badge shined with the sunlight reflecting on it as the cop looked at the blonde's new business card, followed by her ID. He smiled as he held it up for his fellow officers to see.

"Oh, wow. Look at this. Bounty Hunter." he looked down at Emma in a mocking manner, "Figures. Why don't you get a real job?"

Emma stood up from the pavement, smiling sarcastically at the officer, "Why don't you kiss my ass?" she limped a bit over towards Neal, who was standing up to his feet, as she pulled him up, placing his hands behind his back, "Come here. Oh, your mother must be very, very proud." her handcuffs sounded as she placed them around his wrists.

"Oh, I am so insulted." replied Neal, "You know, for your information, I don't even know who my mother is. So, the joke's on you."

The same officer came up to the blonde as he grabbed her by the arm, "Turn around. Hands behind your back."

"What?" replied Emma, her brows furrowed.

"You heard me. Let's go." his cuffs sounded as he took them out.

Emma groaned, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Neal laughed as another officer grabbed a hold of him, while the other turned Emma around as he snapped his cuffs on her.

* * *

Elevator doors opened to The Boston Journal opened up that same morning as Regina removed her sunglasses, walking out of the elevator so elegantly, her eyes falling upon Graham who walked passed her, "Hey, Graham. Did you get my email?"

"About the suicide, yeah? He's got a sister in Atlantic City. He's address is on your desk." Graham replied, walking away as Regina continued her path.

"Thank you." the brunette smiled, turning his back on him.

"Anytime." Graham's eyes focused on Regina's ass as she walked away, "Day or night."

You couldn't blame anyone for looking. The brunette's ass did look great in that pencil skirt she was wearing. Robin's head followed Regina as she walked by his cubicle, making her way towards her own as she sat in her chair. She released a sigh as she saw a pint out of her police report with her mugshot, after she had landed in jail. But, that wasn't all that annoyed her as she sat in her small area at work, was the yellow post it note that had been placed on top of the paper, reminding her that she had court tomorrow at 9am.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." she looked around the room as she turned in her chair, ripping the paper off of her cubicle, "Who did this?"

"You know, I actually think it's pretty sexy that you're out on bail." said Robin as he sat on the edge of her desk before her, as the brunette ripped up the paper in half.

"Robin, get off my desk." she demanded as she threw a glare his way.

"Right. Oh, sorry. I forgot." Robin quickly stood up, standing before her now.

"It's ridiculous that I was even arrested in the first place." she bent down to reach for her purse, bringing it up to her lap, "I mean, assaulting an officer? It's a joke." she slammed her purse on her desk.

"Yeah. Tell me about it, I've been there." Robin chuckled as he leaned over the brunette's desk, "Hey, did you ever get anything going on that suicide story?" he asked her.

Regina looked over at the man, knowing well where this conversation was already heading, "Um, no."

"Because, you know what I was thinking? That maybe we should work together on it, as a team." he suggested, feeling pretty hopeful she would say yes.

"Mhm." Regina kept her focus on her computer in front of her as Robin continued speaking.

"You know? Mills-Locksley style. Yeah." he chuckled, "You know, that way you can knock it out that much faster. Plus, it would give us a little time to reconnect in our, uh…" he scratched his head nervously, "relationship."

"Robin, we are _not_ in a relationship." her eyes remained focused on her computer as she said this as Robin's face fell, "We made out one time at the Christmas party. I was very drunk, and I was heartbroken. I would've made out with anyone."

Robin's brows furrowed, "Wait, you mean, even with a woman?"

Regina chuckled as she looked at him over her shoulder, "Exactly. It really wouldn't have mattered."

Robin shrugged with a smile on his face, still hopeful, "You're right. It doesn't matter. Because you made out with me."

"Yes, I did." she nodded as she stood up from her desk, "Alright, I'm going to use the bathroom."

A phone at a bar rang as Rogers placed the glass he was cleaning on top of the bar as he answered, "This is Rogers."

"Rogers, it's Regina from The Boston Journal." said the brunette as she sat on the toilet in a stool in the ladies' room.

"Regina? Wow. Long time no talk. Where have you been hiding yourself?" he asked.

"Well, right now I'm actually hiding in the bathroom at work. Listen, I need you to ask around about a suicide." she looked down at her notes that she had taken with her to the bathroom, "A Daniel Colter, Rivington Street, the night of June 23rd."

Rogers wrote down her information on a notepad, "Twenty-third. Anything else?" the man had always been good friends with her and Emma throughout their relationship, and was always glad to help her out at her job with information.

"Yes. I have proof that there was a black SUV with stolen plates parked at the scene. It might be something, you never know." said Regina.

"Alright. Cool. If I hear anything, I'll give you a shout."

"Great. Thanks." she hung up the call as she held her cell phone on her lap.

"Who are you talking to?"

Regina gasped as she was caught by surprise by no other than Robin's voice, already becoming annoyed, "Robin." she pushed open the stool door as Robin peeked out of the one next to hers, "What are you doing in the ladies' room?"

"Well, you see, I was-" both their heads turned as the toilet flushed on its own, indication that while he was in there stalking on Regina, he went ahead and used the toilet. Robin quickly looked back at the brunette in a nervous state, "I uh, I was standing out front, there…" he pointed towards the door, "By the door, but I started to feel a little creepy."

Regina's brows hit her hairline as she looked at the man, "And this is the less creepy option?"

Robin nodded with a smile on his face, "Yeah, I think so."

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked past him, "Get out of here."

"Oh, come on. Hey, let me buy you a drink." he followed close behind the brunette.

"I have a date." Regina quickly replied.

"I didn't say what night."

"Alright." she turned to face him, "Well, then I have a date every night. Every night until the end of time. Okay? So just please stop asking me."

"Oh, love is so funny. Isn't it?" Robin chuckled as she finally left the restroom. He was obviously not going to give up making up whatever stories he had going on his head about his supposed relationship with Regina.

* * *

After a while at the office, Regina went to the location where said suicide happened as she scoped the ledge of the building out, standing in the exact same spot she was told the jumper had killed himself. Her attention was soon captured by her ringing cell, which she quickly answered as she saw who was calling.

"Hello, mother."

"Is this a bad time?" asked Cora through the other end of the phone.

"Well, yeah. I'm actually kind of in the middle of something." she held up her index finger, "But, you know what, as long as I have you on the phone…" she looked down over the ledge of the roof, "If you were going to jump off a building, would you chose the side with trees?" her head turned towards the trees that were underneath her, "Or would you chose the side with a straight shot to the cement?" she asked, looking towards the other side at nothing but pavement.

"Well, the trees would certainly be prettier on the way down. Kind of a nice last picture. But, it might break your fall and you could end up as a vegetable. Frankly, dear, I don't think I can take that on right now." Cora replied as she sat back in a all leather chair, enjoying a foot massage as her face was covered in a avocado mask, as she sported slices of cucumbers on her eyes.

"So, the cement?" Regina asked, unimpressed with her mother's advice.

"Definitely. Why do you ask?" asked Cora.

"Well, I'm on the rooftop at Rivington and 6th, and I was wondering-"

It was there, Cora sat up straight as fast as she could, so fast that both cucumbers slipped from her eyes as she panicked, "Now, you listen here, young lady. You have every right to hate your life."

"Wha-? Mother." Regina's brows furrowed. Did her mother actually believe she was about to commit suicide?

"I mean, my God- who wouldn't? After some of the choices you've made-"

"Mother." Regina spoke at the other end of the phone as Cora continued.

"And that whole thing with Emma-"

"Mother!" the brunette shouted this time.

"What?"

"I'm working." Regina explained.

"Oh." Cora paused for a second, her features more calm as she spoke again, "Well, okay. Well, just to clarify, you know, we all make mistakes, dear…" she began lying back down on the chair as she placed a slice of cucumber on her eye, then the other, "But, you know, you married a woman who made you crazy and then divorced her for the same reason."

Regina shook her head, not believing what she was hearing, "I-"

"You just have to-" Cora's voice was cut off as the brunette hung up the call, no longer interested in where this conversation was going. It wasn't enough having to deal with a stalker at work over a lousy kiss that wasn't even all that great in the first place, but she couldn't just stay there and listen to her mother talk about how bad her marriage with Emma Swan had turned out. Especially, not on this specific day.

* * *

In that very moment, Emma sat in a jail cell surrounded by other prisoners, her eyes looking straight at David who stood near the officer that was keeping guard.

"I'll take the stupid looking blonde one." David told the officer.

"Come on." the cop opened up the cell as Emma made her way out.

David was another great friend to her and Regina, him and the blonde used to work together in the police department, and unlike Emma, he continued his job as an officer, so of course, no matter how many times Emma screwed up, he would be there. That being said, after he bailed her out, they both went to have a bite to eat at a diner nearby.

"I do not like getting these phone calls." said David as Emma placed a couple of her french fries in her mouth.

"I'd bail you out if you ever got in trouble." replied Emma.

"But, you can't, because you're not a cop anymore." David shook his head as the blonde took a bite of her burger next.

"And, what do you mean "_these calls,"_ huh? That's only the second time you've bailed me out." she chewed more on her food as she spoke, "_These"_ implies way more than two."

"Look. I know that this is a very tough time of the year for you."

Emma's brows furrowed as she squirted ketchup on her fries, "What are you talking about? It's summer. Who doesn't love summer?" she asked, completely wanting to ignore the fact that today was in fact a day that was supposed to be a special one.

And, I'm trying to be sensitive to your situation." David lifted his finger towards his friend.

"Oh, what, a girl who works her own hours?" she grabbed a hold of her burger as she brought it up to her lips, "Lives her freedom? Lives the high life?"

David looked over at the blonde as she took a bite of her burger once again, "Have you talked to her?"

Her eyes went from looking into David's to completely avoiding them as she looked down at her plate of food, really not in the mood to talk about Regina Mills, "Talked to who?"

David rolled his eyes, "Sandra Bullock. Who do you think?"

Emma placed her burger on her plate, already losing her appetite, "Why the hell would I talk to her?"

"You know what? Maybe I should have left your ass in jail." David's voice was filled with annoyance already.

"Would you relax?" said the blonde as she took a pair of fries off her plate, "I'm fine."

"Oh, you're- No. You are not fine, okay?" he continued as Emma took a drink from her soda, "You are a woman in pain. And, how do you think that makes me feel since I'm the one who set you two up?"

"Well, I guess this makes this whole thing your fault, huh?" Emma chuckled, trying to make a joke out of a painful conversation as she continued to eat her food.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I have the most fantastic readers! You guys are amazing support and I appreciate your reviews on the first chapter to this new & fun filled ff. I bring you the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! :) **_

* * *

Sidney Glass, in other words Regina's lawyer stood outside the court. The plan was that they would both meet there for her court date, only problem was… she was a bit late.

"Regina, where are you?" asked Sidney as he held his phone to his ear, "I told you to be here half and hour early." he smiled as a cab pulled over, making his way down the long steps, "Now I see you. I'm still leaving you this message to let you know that I hate being your lawyer and you're killing me. Goodbye."

Regina smiled at him as she made her way out of the cab.

"Hello. You're late." said Sidney.

"Fashionably late." replied Regina as she walked past Sidney, heading up the staircase as he followed close behind.

"You better start taking this seriously, Ms. Mills. It's you against the BPD."

"How can I take this seriously, Sidney? It's a fender bender." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have four minutes."

"Oh, hold on. I have to take this." said Regina as she stopped walking up mid staircase as she digged around her purse for her phone as it rang.

"No. Four minutes."

Regina turned to look at the man, "This will take one, and then we'll have three." she answered her phone as she placed it by her ear, "Hello?"

Rogers made his way out of his door, "It's Rogers. I have something for you."

"Oh, hi. Yeah." she stepped away from Sidney a few steps down, she could see it on the man's face that he was becoming impatient, "I need to call you back in an hour."

"No. It can't wait, Regina. I might already be in trouble with this shit." Rogers walked down the sidewalk in a hurry pace.

"Wha-? Rogers, I'm kind of in some hot water myself over here."

"Dunkin' Donuts by the park. Half an hour. Bring cash. Five hundred or I'm selling it to somebody else." he hung up the call as he made his way into his car.

"Oh, no- wait."

"Ok. Let's go." said Sidney as Regina turned to look at him.

"Oh, no. Wait. I have to make one more phone call."

"Regina." Sidney glared.

"I will- I promise." she held her hand up to stop him from saying anything else, practically pleading, "I will be right behind you." it's not only that she thought this who situation was stupid, but she really needed that story. It's the big break she had been looking for.

"When the judge calls your case, you better be sitting right next to me." Sidney warned, allowing Regina to make that last phone call. Little did he know that Regina would leave to meet up with Rogers, leaving poor Sidney waiting and wasting time in that courtroom.

In exactly three minutes, the judge was looking right at him as she asked about Regina's whereabouts.

Sidney smiled as he stood, "Well, she was here, your Honor. And, I think she deserves points for that. And, I'm quite sure she'll be coming through that door any second." he turned towards the doors of the courtroom as people around him murmured. His face falling in embarrassment and disappointment, "Any second." he turned quickly to look at the judge, "Rather than keep the court waiting, if we could set another appearance date."

"Counsel, your client's bail is revoked. A bench warrant is hereby ordered by this court. Next case." her hammer echoed around the courtroom as it was slammed down on the desk. As of now, Regina Mills was a wanted felon.

* * *

Rogers was waiting in his car by the Dunkin' Donuts parking lot, drumming nervously at the steering wheel with his thumbs as he looked around, waiting for the brunette to arrive. He knew there was a possibility that he could be followed, what he didn't know was how soon. His window to the driver's side door was suddenly shattered as a man came along with a crowbar, breaking through the glass as they pulled Rogers out of his car, forcing him to climb into a black truck as they drove away with him.

A taxi was pulling over exactly in the very moment the black truck was driving away. Regina stepped out of the car as her eyes followed how the truck drove away, tires screeching on the pavement and all as she stared in awe, unaware that Rogers had just gotten kidnapped.

* * *

"Goddamn it. I mean, how many more pair of shoes does your mother need me to pay for? They're twins, for God's sake." Jefferson shouted as he walked out of his home.

"It's not my fault!" Grace shouted at her father as he left.

"Borrow your sister's shoes." he walked to the building next door, which on the window it read, **Jefferson's Bail Bonds**. As he made his way inside, turning on the lights to the small business, his eyes fell on a certain blonde as she was passed out on the couch.

He shook his head, "Hey princess. Your drooling on my sofa." he spoke with a firm voice as Emma opened her eyes as she slowly straightened back up.

"You do have an apartment, don't you?" Jefferson asked as he tossed his keys on his desk, "With a bed of some kind. Ruby should be in any second. I suppose you want to get paid?"

"Yep." replied Emma as she rubbed her eyes, "Well, I got him, didn't I?"

After opening up the business and Emma waking up to her fullest, the blonde leaned against a mailbox that was outside their work building as Jefferson loaded up his car with camping equipment for him and his two girls.

"So, I said to her, 'They're my kids. If anyone is going to take them camping, I am,' which she took literally, as opposed to the spirit in which it was said."

"You mean the spirit of bullshit?" asked Emma as she stood up right with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Got any plans for the long weekend?" asked Jefferson.

"The usual." Emma shrugged.

Jefferson chuckled, "What? Getting drunk on cheap whiskey and smashing your fist through a wall?"

"Jealous?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"No, I understand. Fourth of July and all. Don't worry about it." he placed a pack of water bottles inside his trunk, "I'll get somebody else."

Emma's brows furrowed as she realized he was asking in reference to more work, "Somebody else for what?" she asked.

"An open bond just came in. But, you know what?" he pointed his index finger at her, "Your thing sounds a lot more fun. Don't worry about it, I'll find somebody else." he bent down to pick up another camping item to load up into his car.

"Whoa, Jefferson. I need this gig. Come on, Jeff, I'm in the hole."

"You're always in the hole." replied Jefferson.

"What's your point?" asked the blonde.

"My point is, I just don't know if you're the right person for the job. This thing could be a disaster." he reached into his back pocket as he pulled out a paper, walking up to the blonde as he unfolded it, "But, you asked for it."

Emma took the piece of paper in her grasp as she was staring down at no other but the mug shot of her ex wife. Her mouth partially opened as she looked up at Jefferson, "Is this a joke?"

Jefferson shook his head, "Nope."

Emma couldn't help but grin, "She got arrested?" not believing at all that the perfect Regina Mills would ever get herself arrested.

Jefferson smirked, "I don't understand it myself, but all I know is that she skipped bail."

Emma chuckled, "Why the hell did you post it?"

"Hey, I'm a businessman. I don't have time to wait for you. All I know, is that I'm out 50,000 if she's not in that courtroom Monday morning." Jefferson packed up the last item into his car.

"You're telling me that I'll get 5 grand to go pick up my ex-wife and bring her to jail." it wasn't a question, though Emma was still surprised that the one fellon she was now going to be chasing after was Regina.

Jefferson nodded, "You're a good listener." he walked away, leaving an all smiling blonde. Not only would she get to have the pleasure of doing what she did best with her now ex-wife, but she'd enjoy seeing the all perfect Regina Mills behind bars, while she got paid good money for it. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she jumped for joy, "Yes! Yes!"

"I take it you're interested?" asked Jefferson.

"Oh! Am I interested?" Emma ran up to Jefferson as she hugged him.

"Oh, God. Ok." Jefferson held his arms up, letting the blonde get through her excitement, closing his eyes as the blonde placed a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"You are the best friend any girl could ever have." said Emma, her smile never leaving her.

"Jefferson-" said Ruby as she walked up to the duo, her eyes growing wide in surprise as Emma grabbed her, placing a big, long kiss to the brunette's lips, dipping her back in the process as she quickly brought her back up. Even Jefferson was standing there, looking with his mouth opened at the blonde's sudden excited and crazy behavior. This is the most they've seen her in a while.

"Okay." Ruby blinked as she looked over at the ecstatic blonde, "Can I have my gum back, please?"

Emma chewed on the gum that she hadn't realized she now held in her mouth as she took it out, returning it back into Ruby's as she sent her on her way into the building. The blonde turned with a huge smile to look at Jefferson, "You know what this is?" she held up Regina's police mugshot, "This, baby, is karma."

Jefferson suddenly grew concerned. Maybe this was too much of a job for Emma, maybe having her chase down her ex-wife was a bad idea, "Okay. Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked, worried she would let her emotions get in the way. Emma had taken the divorce pretty bad, despite Regina driving her crazy- she still loved her.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Emma.

"Because it's her, and around her you're not exactly rational." replied Jefferson.

"Sweetheart, I won't even break a sweat." she assured him as she then walked away, pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

Emma went directly home and showered. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. She went into her bedroom as she put on a pair of skinny jeans her belt, she took out a gray dress shirt she had in her closet as she put it on, buttoning up the buttons, tucking into her jeans as lastly, she placed on her red leather jacket. She loved that jacket- Regina hated it. It was perfect. Her hair never looked better as well. It was golden her locks were in place, she was ready. Only thing that was left, which she soon after collected were her wallet with badge inside it, her gun and two extra loaded gun clips. Not that she'd need them with Regina, but she liked being prepared. It was the cop still in her. Before her gambling problems destroyed it all, along with her marriage.

She drove off in her yellow bug, soon arriving in front of Regina's apartment building. She rang the buzzer on the intercom and got no answer. She figured Regina wasn't home, so she did the next best thing… Emma was climbing around back over a wall, jumping down as she fell, due to her boots getting stuck in mud.

"Shit." she said as she quickly got up with no worry, and opened up the back door that leaded into the brunette's kitchen.

Emma's green eyes looked around her place as she helped herself to an apple, taking a big bite out of it as it crunched between her teeth. She walked into the dining area followed by the living room. Everything was in its rightful place and spotless. It was a big apartment, not at all like Emma's taste in decorations, but she did have to admit, Regina always did have great taste.

She looked behind her as she felt her boots were still sticky, her eyes falling to her own muddy footprints which were now marked on to the white carpet of the livingroom. She chuckled to herself as she ruined the carpeting even more by purposely smearing mud with her other boot, cleaning it off on another part of the carpet. She then helped herself to the brunette's toothbrush as she purposely dropped it into the toilet, drying it back up as she then placed it back in it's container like nothing had happened. Next was her bedroom, she had helped herself onto her bed as she enjoyed a bag of doritos, which some were lying right on her bed spread, while Emma also erased recordings that were stored in the DVR of the brunette's favorite series. She soon stopped, her head snapping up to attention as she heard someone coming into the apartment.

Regina in that very moment had heard a noise as well as she went into the apartment, she made her way around the corner as she grabbed a hold of a picture frame, ready to hit whoever had broken in.

Emma made her way down the hallway very quietly as she took her gun out, a small grin on her face as she knew whoever had arrived, had to be Regina.

"Hello, my love." said Emma as she pointed the gun to… Robin, who quickly held his hands up in fear.

As for Regina, it wasn't her apartment she had gone into, but Rogers whom she had been looking for the whole day. She gasped as it was a cat who had made all that noise.

Emma was now sitting on the couch as Robin sat across from her, as she demanded to know how on earth did he ever get into the brunette's apartment.

"I was, uh… I was in the neighborhood and I had lent her some paintbrushes months ago, and she just refuses to-" he held up his hands as Emma aimed her weapon at him, not believing a word of his made up story, "Okay, okay, okay, look- she didn't show up to court today. And I think it's because she has a lead on some story. I want to work on it with her as a team because I… because I'm kind of hoping it would help solidify… our thing."

Emma tilted her head slightly as she glared at the man sitting before her, she always knew this guy had a thing for Regina, even while they were married, but she never imagined she would go for him.

"Are you sleeping with her, Robin?" she asked, already hating the idea.

Robin's eyes fell on the gun as it remained in the blonde's hand. She could be pretty terrifying for a woman.

"We have a history." replied Robin, stammering a little.

Emma laughed, "A history, huh? Yeah, well, good luck with that."

* * *

"You're not Rogers." Regina's head snapped up at the sound of a neighbor's voice, as she had been bent down, trying to get Roger's cat to come out from underneath a chair in his apartment.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually looking for him." said Regina.

"Under the chair?" the woman asked.

"No. But, maybe you could help me."

"I can't fit under there." said the woman as she stood by the door.

"No-"

"Who are you?" she asked the brunette.

"I'm… I'm his- his girlfriend." Regina stood as she placed her hands on her hips.

The neighbor raised an eyebrow in question, "He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Well, you wouldn't know that, because we just recently started seeing each other."

"Maybe I should call the cops."

Regina walked up to the woman, "No, no. Look, Rogers is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Money trouble? Drug trouble?" asked the lady.

"I don't-"

"Sex-change trouble?"

Regina slightly tilted her head, "I don't really know. I just know that he's missing."

"Yeah, well, I had a lousy week too. My cousin Linda fell off a cruise ship." said the woman.

"Oh. Ow, I'm so sorry." replied Regina.

The woman shrugged, "Grown women should really know how to swim."

"Mhm." her brows furrowed, "Now, would you mind if I just took a quick look around just to see if I can find some clue as to where he might be?"

* * *

"The thing is, Robin. She'll make you think she's interested in you." said Emma as she took a drink from a carton of orange juice that Regina had in her refrigerator, "But, really she's only interested in her big hot shot career."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Robin smiled as soon as he realized who the blonde was, "Oh, wait a minute. Wait, you're Emma, right? She talks about you all the time."

Emma had this look in her eyes at the man's words, it was almost like a glimpse of hope that Regina still loved her, "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely." replied Robin, which made Emma smile a little, "Yeah, she hates you."

Her brows furrowed as her smile faded, "Wait. What do you mean? She hates me?"

Robin nodded, "Oh, yeah. Big time. She says you're like the most selfish, immature-"

Emma began walking up to Robin, "Wait. I'm selfish?"

"Yeah. Stubborn."

Emma chuckled, "I'm immature?"

"Well, I don't know, but that's what she says." replied Robin.

"You know what? Forget it." Emma soon became angry, "I'm not even going to dignify that with- whatever." she turned to pick up the house phone Regina still had working in her apartment.

"Yeah. Hey, look, I'm on your team." replied Robin.

"No, you're not, Geraldo." Emma turned to look at Robin, "I don't allow reporters on my team. Oh, and for the record, I'm the one who hates her. Okay? So, just shut up and stop pissing me off." she turned her attention back to the phone as she pressed on the redial button. As the line rang twice, she heard a woman saying the name of a hotel that was all too familiar to her.

Emma chuckled as she hung up the call, "Figures. Run home to mommy."

* * *

Regina was still looking through Rogers' belongings, digging through a pair of his jeans she picked up from the bathroom floor. She took out a paper coaster he had brought home from the bar where he worked as she read a note he had scribbled on the back about an audit.

As she drove off to a clue she had picked up about a horse racing track, she decided to call David, given that he was a cop he could probably help her with Rogers' whereabouts.

"Rogers, the guy from the bar who works as a bartender?" David asked over the phone.

"Yeah, and I'm really worried about him. His car was there, his window was smashed. There was something not right." replied Regina.

"What was he looking into?" asked David as he made his way into the Narcotics section in the building.

"That suicide on Rivington a couple of weeks ago. Something about it just doesn't add up."

"Why? What do you got?" he asked.

"Well, I was at traffic court the other day and I met a guy who swears his car was parked in front of that building where the suicide took place at Rivington."

"Stolen plates." said David.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." replied Regina.

"Look, if I hear anything on Rogers I'll let you know, but you, be careful, okay?"

"Okay, great. Thank you, David."

* * *

Emma got in her car as she drove off to pay a visit to Cora Mills, her ex-mother in law at the hotel she not only owned but it was where she had her theater shows. And, right behind Emma? Was Robin, who chose to follow her to be lead to Regina.

"More pink, Tony. I want to sparkle with the illusion of youth." Cora spoke into the microphone that was placed in front of her, "And with a room this small, hell forget it."

Emma was making her way towards the stage in the dining area of the hotel, a small smile on her lips as she stared up at her ex-mother in law, "Hello Cora."

"Emma?" Cora placed a hand above her eyes as the light was blocking her from seeing the blonde all too well, she smiled as Emma waved back at her from below, "Emma, sweetheart." she began walking off stage as Emma began walking towards her with a smile of her own, "Come and give your mother in law a hug."

Emma extended her arms out, ready to embrace the older woman, "It's been a long time."

Without warning slapped the blonde across the face, "That's for being a shit and for ruining my daughter's life."

Emma turned her head back to look at Cora, "You're daughter's fine." she assured her.

"Well, then that's for ruining my life." said Cora as she laughed, "Come here." she embraced the blonde as Emma had another smile on her face as both women shared a long overdue hug.

Truth was, Cora and Emma always got along great, the woman was hard on the blonde when she needed to be, but Emma appreciated her tough love. Especially after she didn't have parents of her own. After that slap and loving motherly hug, they both sat down on stage as they continued their conversation.

"It still kills me, you and Regina splitting up. What happened between the two of you devastated her." said Cora.

"Yeah, devastated her right to the top." Emma's tone was sarcastic.

Cora smiled as she nodded, "She has done well, hasn't she?" she continued as the blond nodded, "Listen, my Regina may be a strong, independent woman on the outside, but on the inside, she's just a girl wanting to be loved by her woman."

Emma looked into Cora's eyes as she listened attentively, she knew when the woman was talking serious, and right now she was, "I mean, come on. Such a beautiful couple and you threw it all away. The grandchildren would have been angels. Not that I wanted grandchildren." Cora's face became angry in that moment, "You idiot."

Emma chuckled as she supported herself on her elbow, "I've missed you, Cora."

"I'm going to pretend I believe that." Cora smiled over at her daughter in law, because to her Emma would always be her daughter in law.

"I'm looking for your daughter." said Emma on a more serious note.

"Oh?"

"And, I know she called here."

"We were going to grab a bite, but she blew me off for some interview." replied Cora, "Said she needed to go somewhere to suck up some luck. Like I'm supposed to know what that means."

Emma thought about what that meant as a smile formed on her lips. She knew exactly where Regina was. They may be divorced but the blonde still knew her wife to the very last detail. Once upon a time ago, Regina and her would go to all the greatest betting places, and one of those places was the race track, which Regina was in right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to all who left fantastic reviews on this ff! :) You guys are amazing. This was a very fun chapter to work on, I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I did. Keep those awesome reviews coming!**_

* * *

The crowd cheered as the horse race began. Regina was sitting on the benches, only she wasn't exactly paying attention to the race itself. She was more focused on her notes that she had before her, as she studied them thoroughly, along with the clue she had found in Rogers' apartment. Her concentration was suddenly disturbed as her cell phone rang, retrieving it from her purse as she brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Listen, you're in some kind of trouble. Now, where are you?" asked Robin as he stood elsewhere in the same horse race location that Regina found herself in.

"Uh, I'm in the city actually." Regina lied, not knowing that Robin was in fact already at the track. She tried covering the bottom of her cell as a trumpet sounded off in the distance indicating another race starting.

Robin smiled as he heard it too, "No, you're not. No, you're here. You're at the track."

Regina's brows raised to her hairline, "You're here? How did you know where I was?

"Hello, Gina."

Regina's eyes widened at the familiar voice sounding behind her, that could only belong to Emma, her ex-wife. She turned around in her seat as her eyes stared back at Emma, who was sitting back with a smug smirk on her face, her arms resting on the top edges as she stared right back at Regina.

"Emma." was all the brunette could say as she hung up the call with Robin, not at all listening to the last thing the man said over the phone.

Emma shook her head, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah. Fancy. Fancy that." her mouth remained partially opened as her eyes never left Emma's as the blonde stared right back.

"How are you?" asked Emma, a smirk still on her face.

"Good. You?" the brunette asked, knowing well that if Emma was here it was for a reason.

"Swell." Emma paused for a minute before continuing, "Beautiful day. You look great."

"Mhm." Regina's brows were furrowed as her eyes remained on her ex-wife.

Emma stood to her feet as she walked in front of the brunette, "As beautiful as the day we first met."

Regina chuckled as she shook her head, gathering her things, "This has been grand. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm working." she stood, only to be stopped by Emma's leg as the blonde brought it up, resting her foot on the bench while she blocked the brunette's path.

"Oh, working?" the blonde crossed her arms to her chest, her eyes never leaving Regina, "Me too."

Regina arched a brow at the blonde, "I heard you got kicked off the force." she replied.

"You've been checking up on me?" asked Emma.

"No." Regina shook her head.

"Concerned about me?" asked the blonde.

Regina chuckled, "I haven't given you a thought, actually."

Emma chuckled, "Trying to keep some small connection alive between us."

Regina sighed as she was already growing annoyed with the blonde, "Are you going to move your leg?"

"Uh…" Emma shifted her eyes, pretending to think about her answer as she quickly looked back at her ex-wife, "No."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I thought maybe we'd behave like adults the first time we saw each other after the divorce." she continued as Emma smirked, "But, why would I think that, when only one of us is actually an adult?"

"Like I said, I've been working. And what I do now, is I hunt down criminals. Idiots who jump bail, specifically." replied Emma.

Regina's brow arched, a small smirk forming on her lips, "You're a bounty hunter?"

"Yep." Emma nodded, chuckling, "And as much as it pains me to say this, and it really does, I gotta take you to jail."

Regina couldn't help but laugh this time, "Oh, God. All right. Who put you up to this? Somebody at the paper?" she asked, thinking it was all a joke.

"No, just the little old state of Boston." replied Emma as she brought her leg down, grabbing a hold of the brunette's arm, "Shall we?"

"Don't you touch me." Regina yanked her arm away from the blonde's grasp, throwing a glare her way, "Do you really think you're taking me anywhere?"

"No, not anywhere. Just jail." Emma simply replied.

Regina sighed, "Oh, goddamnit, Emma. You really don't seem to understand, I'm in the middle of something really important."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. You want to make a break for it, I will give you a 10 second head start for old times' sake." Emma said.

Regina threw her head back in frustration at the childish blonde, "I am an adult, Emma. I'm-"

"Ten." Emma started counting, "Nine."

"Do you really think that I will-?"

"Eight. Seven."

Regina took off running, as fast as her feet could carry her, making her way up the stairs as she could still hear Emma counting from down below. This isn't how she imagined her day going at all. Had she known, she would have worn her running shoes.

"Six. Five." Emma's eyes followed the running brunette as she disappeared from the stairs, reaching past the top, a grin creeping up on her face as it grew wider and wider, "Four. Three. Two." she had a mischievous, playful look on her face now, "One." Emma rubbed her hands together as she did little running motions with her feet where she stood in place before taking off running, up the same staircase as Regina did.

Regina looked back, not seeing Emma behind her as she ran as fast as she could. She was surprised, gasping out loud, almost shrieking as she turned the corner, only to see the blonde standing before her with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Try again." said Emma, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave Regina another chance to take off running. Which she did, as Emma took off running as well.

Regina had gotten far this time, as she slowed down her running, looking everywhere with a victorious smile to her, finally feeling like she beat Emma at something she was always good at. That all changed as another surprised shriek was heard from her as Emma came out of a snack store, chewing on freshly made popcorn.

"White cheddar, just the way you like it." Emma smiled as she held the bag up towards Regina, which the brunette smacked out of the blonde's hand, popcorn flying everywhere as Emma threw another popcorn into her mouth as she took off running after Regina, giving her another head start as she knew she would still catch her.

Regina ran as fast as she could, coming to a sudden stop as Robin stood before her now, "Oh, no! No, no, no."

"I want to help. Let me help. Please." Robin pleaded as he moved one way then the other, blocking the brunette from running any further. But, Regina was quick to get away. So quick, Robin was left standing there, "Why'd you hang up on me?" he shouted as the brunette kept on running.

Regina made her way out of the track as she spotted a line of taxis on the other side of the road. Maybe this time she was able to get away.

"Oh, shit." she exclaimed as she heard tires screeching on the street as Emma pulled up her car, literally in front of all the taxi drivers.

"Get in the car." said Emma as she looked over at the brunette.

"I am not going to jail." Regina replied, walking away a few steps.

Emma made her way out of her car, leaving it parked in front of the taxi's, "Oh, I beg to differ." she quickened her steps as she stopped in front of Regina, her gun held up in front of her, but not aimed right at her.

"Oh, what, you're going to shoot me?" asked the brunette as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, walking past her towards a cab.

"Nope." Emma turned around, aiming her weapon at the cab Regina reached for, "I'm gonna shoot a cab driver."

All the locks on every single one of those taxi's lined up before Regina were heard clicking, neither one ready to get shot by the menacing blonde.

Regina's head turned to the cab driver in front of her, "Oh, no, she's kidd- she doesn't mean it." she tapped on the window, pleading for the driver to unlock his door.

"No. I mean it." Emma walked closer to the taxi, her gun still aimed. There was no way any cab there would unlock their doors.

Regina groaned as she looked at the cab driver, "Chickenshits!"

Emma couldn't help but grin as she walked up closer to her ex-wife. One thing she did miss, was hearing the brunette curse, which she only did when she was under a lot of stress or angry about a situation. Like now.

Regina looked back at Emma, placing her hand up, indicating the blonde to stop, "All right. Can we just talk about this?"

Emma stepped two steps forward, closing in on the brunette, their faces only inches apart, "Fine. What do you wanna say?" she asked as Regina looked back at her, looking down as their stomach's were practically touching, her and Emma hadn't been this close in a long time.

"Um…" Regina composed herself before Emma, as being this close to her still did things to her, "I am not letting you take me to jail."

"Duly noted." replied Emma, staring down at Regina as she quickly lifted her up, carrying her over her shoulder as she began walking towards her car, caring less that people were watching their little spectacle.

"Emma. Oh my- you have to be kidding me." she smacked the blonde's arm, which did nothing to make Emma put her down, "You have to be kidding me. Don't you-" she smacked on her shoulder again as she grew furious, "Emma, stop it. Seriously, put me down. Emma, goddamnit-"

Another shriek was heard coming from the brunette as Emma removed her from her shoulder in a quick motion, catching her in her arms in a cradling position as she placed her in the trunk of her car.

"You can't possibly be putting me in a trunk." Regina argued, "You can't be seri-"

Emma slammed her trunk shut, smirking as she was fully enjoying this entire moment, "I'm dead '_seri_." she laughed as she made her way to the drivers side door of the bug.

"Hey." Robin began walking up to Emma as he saw the whole spectacle across the street, "Emma, hey."

Regina was banging on the trunk from the inside, breathless from the panic as she covered her face with her hands, "Oh, my God. I'm going to have a panic attack." she grunted in frustration and anger as she banged on the trunk once again, "Emma. Goddamnit! Open this trunk, Emma." she demanded as Emma calmly drove away.

Robin quickly ran to his car as his plan was to follow the blonde, so in any given chance he would rescue Regina.

* * *

"Yeah, I have a couple of small tats myself." a loud buzzing sound was heard coming from a tattoo gun that Arthur held in his hand, as he walked over to a tied up Rogers, in a back room of a tattoo parlor, "But, I'm still amazed at the level of pain people will go through to make an impression." the buzzing was heard again as he neared the gun, inches away from the man's face, "Do you know what I mean?"

"I was just asking around." Rogers' eyes moved towards looking at the man who hovered over him menacingly, and back at the needle coming from the gun he held in his hand, "Okay? I swear to God, I don't know anything."

"What if I tattoo the word '_snitch' _on your eyelids?" asked Arthur as he neared the needle near the man's eyes, "Or better yet. '_Dead snitch."_

Rogers' lip was trembling with fear. With this happening to him, he then realized the so called suicide wasn't an actual suicide, but a murder.

"Look, okay, look. Look." he stammered, his eyes opening as he looked into Arthur's eyes, "All I know, is there's this reporter. Okay? And, she said something about a car with stolen plates at a suicide."

"What's her name?" Arthur asked after a minute's pause.

* * *

The phone rang at Jefferson's business as Ruby neared her desk, picking up the phone, "Jefferson's Bail Bonds." she said in a professional manner.

"Guess what I have in my trunk." Emma's voice sounded on the other end of the line, sounding pretty accomplished and happy.

Ruby's brows furrowed, "Is this some sort of perverted innuendo? Who is this?" she asked, not recognizing the blonde's voice over the phone.

Emma chuckled as she steered her car with one hand, held her phone with the other, "Oh, come on, Rubes, it's me. You know it's me. I need to talk to Jefferson."

"Yeah, well Jefferson isn't available right now. Last I heard, he was trying to start a fire with two sticks and pure rage." replied Ruby.

"Just tell him that I got her, all right? I'm bringing her in. I'll be back in two hours, and I want a bonus for bringing her in so quick." demanded the blonde.

"Yeah, well I want a bonus for getting through the week without stabbing somebody with a fork." Ruby replied, her tone already bored of being there all alone.

Emma chuckled, "Week's not over yet." the blonde looked at her phone as she heard the alert of an incoming call, "I got another call." she spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. I'm very busy. Bye-bye." replied Ruby as she chewed on her gum, hanging up the call.

Emma quickly pressed the swap button, as she switched to her incoming call, "This is Emma. I'm sorry, but I'm not in at the moment to take your call." she said in a rather professional, but mocking tone.

"Emma, get me out of the trunk. Please." Regina pleaded as she called the blonde from within the trunk.

"Mm. Nope." Emma quickly replied, "Oh, by the way, your boyfriend Robin's been following me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "He is _not _my boyfriend."

"Well, he seems to think he is." replied Emma.

"Well, I seem to remember a time that I thought you were quite the catch and that didn't pan out, either."

"Yeah, he doesn't really seem your type." Emma replied mockingly again.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as she gained her composure, "Listen. Okay, Emma, please. Please. I shouldn't have run. That was- you just caught me off guard, all right? And, to tell you the truth, I think I may really need your advice about something."

"Well, that's a real shame, because I wouldn't help you if you were the last baby sea turtle dragging your tiny little body across the burning sand whilst hungry seagulls circled overhead." Emma shook her head, "Nope. I'd just pull a chair, sip a pina colada, and watch nature take its course."

There was sudden silence.

"Hello?" spoke Emma as she heard soft sobs coming from Regina within the trunk, "Hello?"

"Will you stop?" asked the brunette through soft sobs.

"Gina?" Emma called out through the phone, "Regina?"

"What?" Regina's voice broke.

"Hey, remember how we used to be in love?" asked Emma in a calming tone of voice.

"Yeah." Regina replied, her voice still breaking.

"Well, that means I know when you're crying for real," her voice went from calm to a louder tone, "and when you're faking it. Bye-bye." she laughed as she hung up the call. She knew very well Regina was just trying to play her all along with fake tears.

"What? God, Emma!" the brunette grew furious that she started banging on the trunk of the car, "Emma! Emma!" she yelled, which Emma could clearly hear as she hung up the call.

Regina's phone rang once again, as the brunette composed herself inside the trunk, "Emma?" she quickly answered the call, "Hello? Regina Mills." she spoke in a very professional tone.

"Hey. It's me, Rogers."

"Rogers." her head snapped up as she laid back down, "Oh, my God. Rogers I thought you were dead. Where are you?" she asked, "I've left you like 40 messages."

Little did Regina know was that in that very moment, Arthur was aiming a gun right at him as he spoke with the brunette over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My phone ran out." he replied as he looked over at Arthur, "Listen, about this story-"

"Rogers, what happened to you at Dunkin' Donuts?" asked the brunette.

"Oh, pfft. Nothing. Nothing, my friend showed up and he needed my help with something." he replied, his eyes remaining on Arthur as the man nodded to him to proceed.

"Was that before or after he smashed your window?" asked Regina, not believing his story.

"I locked my keys in- whatever. It's a piece of shit anyway." he stammered, "Listen, um, where are you? You sound like you're in a closet."

"I'm-" a loud bang was heard as she unconsciously sat up, banging her head against the trunk, "I'm downtown." she closed her eyes due to the pain she began feeling, "Listen, Rogers, I went to your apartment and I found the coaster. Has there been evidence stolen from the depository?"

"Well, that's kind of why I'm calling." he replied, "The whole thing turned out to be nothing but a waste of time for everybody involved."

"Who else is involved, Rogers?" asked Regina, not getting an answer to her question as Arthur took the phone from Rogers, hanging up the call.

"Very good." he nodded over at him, his weapon still aimed.

"Rogers?" Regina called out, looking at her phone as she realized the call had been hung up.

* * *

Arthur walked out of his tattoo shop as he called in someone who could help him, "Listen, I need a favor." he looked down at the paper Rogers had given him, where he wrote down all of Regina's information. "Regina Mills, 108 Perry Street. Credit check and her recent activity, okay? Beautiful. Thanks."

He made his way into his car, as he placed down the piece of paper Rogers had been forced to give him along with a newspaper clipping of her arrest. Given that Regina was a very famous journalist. One of the best Boston had, of course her arrest would be in a small section in the papers.


End file.
